The Twenty-Third Piece
by Underwater Dreaming
Summary: After the battle for the village was over, Subaru fled into the forest. (Episode 23 spoilers!)


**A/N:** Attention folks! Spoilers for Episode 23 of the anime! Right now it's just a one-shot… If I find myself motivated, I'll write another one.

* * *

The moment his spirit was flung away from the younger boy, Julius knew something wasn't quite right. He pulled his attention away from the frozen spectacle, Emilia, and the slowly growing crowd to look at Subaru in concern.

…Which was all good and well, but Subaru wasn't standing there, at his side, any longer. He was spotted easily enough, though the tiny seed of concern bloomed quickly into worry at the hobbling, unsteady gait—and the speed at which he was departing into the forest.

Turning, he nudged Felis, and started walking after Subaru. Was he hurt? Though if he was hurt, why run from the most capable healer in the capital? …Perhaps he spotted more of the _fingers_?

He picked up the pace, hand settling on the handle of his sword, the light pitter-patter of footsteps he knows as Felis directly behind him. "Ju, what's going on?" there is a long pause, as he comes up beside Julius, soon spotting Subaru in the growing distance. "…Julius?" The words are barely a breath, the usual lightness forgotten and replaced with a serious tone.

Turning to the shorter male, he took note of the confused gaze. "I'm unsure… Ia was flung off, and Subaru…" he frowned. A sickening feeling was in his gut, as he turned back: Subaru had vanished into the tree line. Cursing to himself, he broke into a run— any less and they'd lose him, now— and Subaru was there, just up ahead, Felis keeping up doggedly behind him.

The shout made his heart clench. "Don't— Don't come!" The two of them froze as Subaru fell to the ground, hands clenching the sides of his head painfully. "Y-you have to… Ru—" He let out a gut wrenching shriek that make both of them wince, bending backwards dramatically and convulsing, before slumping forward.

They approached him once more, but the sound of laughter made them stop, Julius with a hand at his waist, sword ready to be drawn. Subaru cackled madly, his hands rising from his sides towards his face. A nearly indiscernible sound could be heard as he slowly turned to face them, and he wasn't sure what it was, but—

 _Chewing_. Subaru was chewing into his fingers to bloody stumps, laughter unending as he grinned like some kind of demon and blood dripped down his chin. The sight made him feel sick to the stomach.

He drew his sword and aimed it at Subaru. "You… are not Subaru!" he snarled voice dark, eyes filled with seething fury and blazing like the sun. "Who are you?!" He demanded, furious.

The chewing stopped. 'Subaru's eyes swivelled, almost mechanically, to stare at Julius incredulously. "I am one. That knows. LOVE!" he replied, disjointed and deranged, wriggling his fingers around at his mouth as he rambled. "Motherly LOVE! Erotic LOVE! Beautiful LOVE! Ugly LO—" he was interrupted by the swing of a sword, tilting backwards to a position that was wholly unnatural. "My name is Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti! I'm the Sin Archbishop of Sloth. It's my duty to spread LOVE!" his head creaked to the side in a right angle.

Felis visibly paled, as Julius spat out a quiet curse. "I'll show you my LOVE, I'll— My name— is… Natsuki… SUBARU!" he fell his knees, tearing at his hair. "I'll show you my LOV— I… won't…"

Staggering to his feet, he walked to the purple haired male and grabbed at his shirt with shaking hands, face pale and dripping with sweat. "You have to… kill… me…" he begged, voice unsteady as he nearly overbalanced. Julius' eyes widened and he took a step back, shaking his head slightly in denial. "No! There has to be another way!"

Subaru gave him a look. Blood smeared on his lips and chin, eyes bloodshot. But they were also filled with sadness… And grim acceptance. Julius shivered despite himself. The eyes of a man who had seen death, who knew he was slowly walking down the road to his own death and accepted it.

Turning to Felis, he moved to go to him, but his foot caught on a tree root and he toppled to the ground. Even from there, he repeated his plea. "Please… If you don't… He'll win…" he bit his lip, the harshness of it making it bleed.

Felis walked over to him, crouching down beside him. "I'll regret this for a long time. But if it's the only way, then I will do it anyway." He said, tears slowly trailing down his cheeksas he placed a hand to Subaru's head and with a flash of magical energy, destroyed the inner workings of his brain.

Julius could only watch on in horror as Subaru went still for a moment, before Felis quickly moved away as a hand swiped weakly at him. Betelgeuse bemoaned the current situation, not seeming to notice either of them anymore. "Ah… And I'd just found… Such a GREAT BODY! Ahhh! My witch! I can feel. YOUR. LOVE—"

With three steps and a swift thrust of his blade, he pierced the Archbishop through the heart. His body flopped about for a moment, before going limp, eyes blank. An unnatural stillness known only by death took over. Felis bought his hands to his face, letting out a choked sob.

And Julius… Wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Pulling his sword from the body, he stood simply and stared. Subaru's teeth were visible as his mouth slackened slightly. A perfect, pearly white. Brown hair messy, barely resembling the usual style. Clothes dirty and torn, but familiar. His eyes darkened. He had was still been alive just minutes ago. He still looked as if he would wake and scowl up at Julius.

Sheathing his sword, he turned and walked over to Felis, gritting his teeth as a wave of dizziness made his vision blur suddenly. Wiping at his eyes, not even realising he'd been crying. He felt odd. There was an unfamiliar sensation.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. He reached a hand up, touching his torso as turned to look, face wet from tears. "Ju-Julius?" he reached out a hand to Julius, to check him, to touch him, to make sure he was still there, still alive.

In the shadows, a woman smiled. His heart twisted and clenched and turned to dust.

* * *

And as the birds chirped near the camp in the early dawn, Julius Euclius opened his eyes and stared at the sky.

FIN(?)


End file.
